


A Minor Distraction

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast and a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Distraction

“Left.” 

Rhett held out his arm, keeping his eyes on the other man’s hands. Watching him secure the second wrist cuff in place. For the second time that day. His fingers working deftly before he spoke again. Commanding but not unkind.

“Kneel.” 

Rhett lowered himself to the floor, naked aside from the heavy leather cuffs, barely managing to stop himself from smiling at the memory of Link’s tortured expression the last time he had assumed this position a short time ago. It would not do to antagonise him further just now. He felt a quick thrill of arousal flow through him, and judging by the clenching of Link’s jaw he was fighting his own impulses right now too.

He lowered his eyes, waiting quietly while Link had a mental argument with himself. He looked at Link’s boots. He licked his lips, wanting to lean forward and taste them. The image of Jon worshipping at Link’s feet still burnt in his memory, thrilling him all over again. He felt as if a blindfold had been ripped off of him. The events of the night before opening his eyes wide. And he had a perfectly good imagination. Whether it was something they had done, or he had seen or something completely new to him, he wanted it all. Right now. And he could tell something had shifted in Link as well. He wasn’t questioning himself anywhere near as much.

“Rhett.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Tell me what you are thinking about.” 

“Licking your boots, Sir.” 

“You’re getting hard.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Link stepped slightly closer speaking softly, “Perhaps I will let you some time,” His hand resting on Rhett’s shoulder before tilting his chin up, placing the collar around his neck, sliding the end through the buckle, tightening it carefully as Rhett waited, keeping as still as he could. Keeping his hand between the buckle and his neck. Once it was in place, he shifted it slightly, ensuring the buckle and ring were central.

“That looks nice, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“I am sorry, Rhett.” his fingers moving through his beard to his lips, tracing over them, tickling the sensitive skin. “Open your mouth.” 

Link slide his thumb into his mouth, holding it still while Rhett licked and sucked it gently. Moaning quietly. His fingers cradling his jaw.

“It was irresponsible of me to confuse your boundaries,” he continued, Rhett’s eyes flicked up to Link’s face. He didn't look apologetic at all. Serene and interested as he watched how Rhett’s mouth was moving over his thumb. “Please, understand that I will not let that happen again.”

Rhett moaned quietly.

“If you push me again, I will push back. And it will not be fun.”

Rhett glanced up quickly, sucking harder.

“Seriously not fun. For you. We aren’t playing now, Rhett.” 

He walked over to the large dresser, pulling open the top drawer, removing a small buttplug, placing it on the top before opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a leash and some other restraint or collar? 

Rhett tried to work out what it could be but then Link was walking casually towards him, his hands full with a smile on his face and he was too distracted to think about it anymore.

“I want no further disobedience today, honey. I think it... prudent... if I give you something to occupy that grubby little mind of yours while Daddy’s busy,” he crossed back to the kneeling man, “Bend over.” 

Some time later Rhett was standing in the centre of the room, still shirtless, but now wearing black jeans, no shoes. A light sheen of sweat over his skin. His green eyes sparkling, dancing with pent up desire. The butt plug firmly in place. The remote in Link's left hand. The low hum barely able to be heard over Rhett's laboured breathing in the quiet room.

“Now, Rhett. We need to have some breakfast and surprisingly enough I have to go get milk,” They both shared a very small smile. “Would you believe I'm all out.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry about that.” 

“No, you’re not. But,” he looked him over slowly. “I can’t really take you out this time of day like that.” 

Link grabbed a towel and wiped down Rhett’s torso and face gently, drying the sweat on his body, kissing him thoroughly again, before dressing him in a shirt, loosening the collar some so it hung lower on his neck, mostly hidden beneath the material. He hummed appreciatively before stepping back. 

“Hmm. You'll do very nicely. Follow me.” 

He took a step after Link without giving it any thought and gasped loudly, stopping immediately. Arms outstretched for balance, shocked by the wave of pleasure that crashed through him.

“Ohhh..” His groan causing Link's dick to twitch in his pants. “Oh, Sir. I uh…” 

Link smiled as he turned back to face him, glancing over his glasses. Speaking levelly, “Come on now, Rhett. I'm very hungry.”

“Oh but… Sir… I'm… “ he reached for and clasped onto Link's shoulder when the intensity of the vibrations increased dramatically. 

The smaller man raised his right hand a little, to draw his attention. The leash held loosely in his palm. 

“We can do this one of two ways, Rhett. Either way, I want your ass in the car.” 

“Ohhh, gosh, Sir.” He moaned softly as the toy was turned back down to a thrilling but comparatively more manageable level. His knees wanting to buckle.

Link tilted his head looking up at Rhett. “Now. If you're quite finished. Follow me.”

“Mmmm.” Rhett managed, whispering a Sir, and slowly followed the other man down the hallway towards the garage. Link whistled quietly spinning his car keys, the remote and leash in his left hand now as he strolled ahead.

Rhett watched him stop and turn towards him, leaning back against the wall to relax as he studied Rhett’s progress down the narrow hallway that led to the garage. Photographs of the more innocent activities they had shared over the years watching them both now. Link’s eyes moved slowly over his body. Rhett moaned quietly to himself, loving the look in his eye, the causal authority in his posture.

“Hungry?” he asked softly.

“No. Not uh for food, Sir.” 

“I’m sure once you start, you’ll find you are a lot hungrier than you think right now.” 

“Where are we going, Sir?” 

“Breakfast. Have you not been paying attention?” 

The incessant vibration stopped, causing him to falter in his steps. Link smiling again. Rhett focused on remaining calm. He was going to be a good boy.

“I have been a little distracted, Sir. I’m sorry.” 

Link smiled. “That’s ok, Rhett. I’ll look after you, honey.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t forget. Don’t touch anything without my permission. Aside from safety. Alright?” 

“Yes, Sir. I remember. But…” 

“Won’t be too long, honey. Promise. Now be a good boy and get in the car before I lose my patience.”

As they made their way down the freeway Rhett sat in the passenger seat with his head hard against the headrest, his fists rhythmically clenching beside his lap, muttering to himself. Trying to calm his body from the sensation of the toy pressing hard into him while he was sitting. The movement of the car shifting it in most unexpected ways. Link sitting calmly beside him only increasing his arousal.

“What did you think about Jon? Aside from wanting to fuck him I mean.” Link asked unexpectedly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Rhett swallowed a moan, unsure if it was because of the toy or the mention of the other man’s name. The image of his slim muscular body draped against Link’s, his cock hard in Link’s hand.

“Uh, he was. Um. Ok, I guess, Sir.” 

Link laughed quietly. “Ah, huh. I know that much. Come on, Rhett. Talk.” 

“Um. I’m sorry that I…” 

“Don’t,” Link cut in quickly. “We were playing. He was there because I thought you would find him attractive. I wanted you to want him.” 

Rhett looked over at him, “But….Oh, goodness…” he tried shifting in his seat again before continuing, but it only made matters worse, “You spanked me, Sir. Really hard.” 

“Well, I wanted to do that too,” said Link, ignoring Rhett’s moaning and squirming beside him. Keeping his tone conversational, “Besides, he’s my property. You were disrespectful. I had every intention of sharing him with you to some degree or other.” 

“And Carl too?” Rhett asked between breaths, the toy humming gently inside him, the vibrations of the car joining in.

“He is good at following orders, assisting me and he really likes to be hurt. Truth is, if you hadn’t misbehaved, I would have put on a bit of a show with him. He had instructions to step out of line if you hadn’t. You wanted to see. I wanted to show you,” Link paused to check for traffic before changing lanes smoothly, “Win-win. But, I’m glad it was you and not Carl. I don’t know if you would have enjoyed it very much. He likes it very rough. And he’s a bit of a screamer.”

Rhett tried to focus on what he was being said rather than the building need in his pants. He was sure if they went over another uneven surface in the road he would come. “So...ohhh, gosh, Sir. Do I really have to…. ahhhh…. so, the whole thing was planned?” Rhett asked, unsure if he was annoyed about it, or actually even surprised really.

“Of course.” replied Link, slightly confused that Rhett had to ask.

“You’re a bit of a control freak, you know that, Sir?” he said once he was able to speak clearly, the toy having been turned right down again. Not completely off. But manageable for now.

“Rhett, you are wearing a collar, wrist cuffs and have a toy up your ass while I drive us around the city in broad daylight for my entertainment. Mostly because you made me need you this morning.” He glanced over at Rhett, smiling a little. “Yeah, baby. I am aware I have some ‘special needs’.” 

The car slowed suddenly when a vehicle ahead cut in front of them unexpectedly. Rhett moaned loudly at the shift of his weight on the toy, groaning, his hands resting on the dashboard.

Link smiled quickly, before resuming his questioning. “So, what did you think of Jon? Would you be interested in playing with him again?”

“Would you, Sir?” 

“That’s beside the point. I do what I want. I am asking what you want.” 

“Yes. I think I would, Sir. He is... I mean, he’s good looking. And, kinda innocently sweet...or something.” 

“Mmm. He is.”

“Not by myself, though, Sir.” added Rhett and he meant it. 

“We are likely to bump into him where we are going. Which is why I brought him up with now.” 

“Oh?”

“He works part-time at a Cafe that won’t freak out if I feed you breakfast. Or anything else.” 

“You’re going to feed me?” 

Link ignored the question, he had already told him what he was going to be doing. Rhett smiled at Link’s mood. He was being very hardass after his falling apart earlier. It was going to be a very good, very long day. He wondered idly if he will have any marks to hide at work the following day.

 

Link walked slowly beside him as they made their way from the car to a small cafe off of the main road. Rhett was slowly getting used to walking with the toy in place but appreciated Link taking his time. Link’s hand slipping into his, cool and dry. Squeezing gently. His body leaning lightly against his arm, their hands resting against Link’s thigh as the walked.

“How you feelin’?” 

“I am about going crazy to be honest, Sir.”

“You look really good. I love how carefully you are walking right now,” he said quietly, as they made their way around a slower group of pedestrians. “How’s it feeling? Not hurting?” 

“No, not hurting. Just. Gosh, Sir.” 

“You’re blushing a bit, Rhett. I don’t think anyone can tell you have a toy up your ass. But, you might wanna adjust your shirt over your pants. That dick of yours isn’t exactly subtle once it gets going.” 

Rhett started coughing loudly, forcing himself to not grab at his shirt. Or the other man. The tensing of his muscles as he coughed making his eyes roll and his step falter.

“Oh, golly. Sir.” 

“Not far now, Princess.” said Link a smile in his voice, his tone reassuring.

Link opened the cafe door and waited for Rhett to enter ahead of him, following closely behind. His hand resting on his lower back as he waited for the young man behind the counter to notice them.

“Welcome, Gentlemen. Table for two?” 

“My friend here has some special dietary requirements.” said Link quietly, flashing his membership card for The Club.

“Of course, Sir. Right this way.” 

They were led down a narrow corridor, past what was very likely the kitchen judging by the noise, through a door into a large room that looked almost identical to the room they had just been in. A dozen or so tables spread out around the room. Three tables were occupied by couples and one group of four.

Rhett glanced at the floor and waited. He would have a chance to stare more discretely once he wasn’t the only six foot seven man standing in the doorway blushing furiously with an obvious erection if his shirt was not sitting as he hoped.

A young man in dark tailored pants and crisp white shirt approached them, smiling warmly, weaving around the tables. The light tan contrasting nicely with his shirt. His deep brown eyes shining as he looked them over as he came closer. Rhett almost didn’t recognise him with clothes on. His light brown hair gelled back from his face, small wire framed glasses in place. His face freshly shaved. He did not look like anybody’s slave that was for damn sure. He showed no obvious signs of recognition to either Rhett or Link, just nodded to the first man that had escorted them this far, before looking at Link.

“Hello, Sir. My name’s Jon. And I’ll be looking after you this morning. Would you like a menu?”

Link smiled, noting the first man had left, “Thank you, Jon. You have met my friend, Rhett.” 

“Yes, Rhett. Hello again.” his eyes warm, his manner professional. “Sir, I.... This way, please.”

Rhett realised Jon’s use of the title was very different to his own. He remembered that he had only referred to Link as Master the night before. But Link was in his place of work now, and his role was very different today.

He talked to Link over his shoulder as they followed him, Link glancing around the room casually assessing the other patrons. “I didn’t think I would be seeing you this weekend?” Rhett’s ears perked up. That sounded a lot like there was some time that Jon was expecting to see him. To see them?

“No. I uh…” Link stopped at the indicated table, pulling a chair out for Rhett. “I had a bit of an incident while sorting breakfast this morning,” he gave Jon an exasperated look, rolling his eyes a little as Rhett sat down carefully. Link’s hand resting on Rhett’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, before moving around to his own chair, still speaking with Jon. “I thought eating out would be the best idea.” 

Rhett felt the warmth of Link’s hand long after is had left him. He wasn’t a huge fan of touching for the sake of it. But, he loved that Link would touch him so casually. Asserting his place in Rhett’s life while reassuring him of his place in Link’s own. 

The younger man smiled quickly, holding Link’s gaze. “Oh. I understand, Sir.” 

“Hmm.” Link continued, “You have no idea, Jon. You’d be shocked if I ever told you. Anyway, we’re just here to get some breakfast right now. I will speak with your Mistress tomorrow if that would suit you.”

“Of course, Sir.” he smiled again, looking over to Rhett and winking quickly, before leaving them alone to decide on their food.

“Sir, he winked at me!” blurted Rhett, quite surprised. Not just at the wink, but the massive shift in Link’s treatment of the other man today. They sounded almost like friends.

“Are you telling tales on your boyfriend, Rhett,” asked Link as he settled into his chair, picking up the menu and looking slowly around the room. “Not very discrete, honey.” 

Rhett felt his face heat up even more. “He uh...he’s not..” 

Link laughed. “You got a crush on the help, Rhett?” he asked peering over his glasses.

“No. I uh. Just… maybe lust I guess.” 

“Good boy. I appreciate your honesty.” His smile vanished and he slapped Rhett’s hand away firmly when he reached for a menu. Causing the other man to pull back in fright, looking at him in surprise. His hand and his pride stinging.

“No, Rhett. Don’t touch,” he placed the remote on the table beside his left hand and reached over to Rhett undoing his shirt slowly with one hand. “You need to pay attention and do as you are told. Or do you want me to make you beg to come in front of these people?” 

Rhett swallowed, automatically saying “No, Sir.” But then had to think about it a little. He could think of worse things to tolerate quite frankly.

Link smiled over at him as he sat back, pushing his glasses up his nose, seeing the cogs turning, “I said beg to come. Not make you come. You wanna change your answer, honey? I’d be happy to please.” 

“Oh. No. No, Sir. Thank you.” 

“Pay attention. It’s in your best interests.”

Rhett jerked in his seat as the vibrations resumed, waves of pleasure rushing through his body again. A low moan coming out causing one of the men at a nearby table to glance over quickly. His eyes moving over Rhett and then looking at Link.

Link met his gaze with thinly veiled contempt until the other man blushed and looked away. Link’s eyes moving back to Rhett. 

“How’s that, Rhett?” 

“Oh…..” 

“Now, you want the continental breakfast or just a fuck on the bathroom floor?” he asked casually, his lips twitching as he tried to keep a straight face. “The kitchen was so two hours ago.” 

They both laughed. Link grinning, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “No, I’m only kidding. There is no continental breakfast.” 

“Oh...Sir...when I laugh it…. ahhhh.” 

“Really, Rhett? Does it?” he said slowly as he watched Jon walking back towards them, still grinning, the picture of innocence. “I honestly had no idea.”

“Ready to order, Sir?” Jon asked glancing only very briefly at Rhett, noting the expression on his face, his breathing and the remote sitting next to Link’s hand relaxing on the table, before looking at Link. Meeting his eyes and smiling warmly. He didn’t often get to look at him directly. 

“What would you recommend, Jon?” asked Link, relaxed and apparently happy, his tone teasing but friendly.

“Well, for you Sir. I would suggest the mini-wheats. For uh, your friend here, something a little more substantial. I think he might need it if I may be so bold.” 

“You may right now, Jon. Enjoy it while you can,” Link smiled, “It is very sweet you remembered. But I think the pancakes and bacon will be fine, though. And a couple of coffees please.” 

“Of course. It will not be very long at all. I’ll look after it personally.” he took the menus, nodding to Link’s murmured thanks, again smiling at Rhett as he turned and walked away.

“Sir….oh…..” 

“Take off your shirt for me. I want to look at you.” 

He obeyed, groaning loudly as he moved forward to remove the shirt, handing it over to Link as directed. Drawing the attention of the other table again.

“Sir...can I ask...you.” He took a steadying breath, leaning carefully against the back of his chair. “How long you’ve known Jon for. You seem kind of...uh...close?” 

“Hmm. You can yes,” Link looked over at the other table, meeting the other man’s gaze. Keeping his expression completely neutral this time. Bored almost. Only his forefinger tapping on the surface of the table indicating he was feeling anything else. What, Rhett was not sure. 

“A few years. Soon after we moved here. He was my sub for a while. Part-time. A couple of days a week.” 

“But, not anymore?” 

“No. Was just for a short time. He plays with me sometimes if another party is involved. He likes certain kinds of roles. And we play well together.” 

“Why don’t....” Rhett took another deep breath.

“He has a full-time Mistress. He’s allowed to play. Not stay.” 

Rhett looked at him a long time. But didn’t ask the question.

“I like him,” said Link, answering anyway. “But I’ve never loved him, Rhett. He is very enjoyable to play with. To look at. We know each other very well, respect and care for one another. Just relax on that score hmm? He makes a nice slave.” 

Rhett remained quiet. He was fairly sure he could relax about that, in theory at least.

The food soon arrived, Link shifting his chair a little closer to Rhett. Cutting up some of the bacon and pancakes, before taking a mouthful of food from his own plate, chewing carefully. Raising the fork to Rhett, waiting while he opened his mouth to accept the food. He could tell that this kind of submission was not something Rhett particularly liked. At least yet. But, he was willing to tolerate it for the moment at least.

Link smiled. He liked to push until he found some resistance. And he had every intention of pushing very hard today.

He put down Rhett’s fork carefully and picked up his own, taking another mouthful. Aware that Rhett had finished the forkful he had been given almost as soon as Link had removed the fork from his mouth. They had talked about each other’s eating patterns extensively over the years. Link smiled again, enjoying that Rhett was showing some restraint. At least for now.

He turned up the buttplug to take Rhett’s mind off his plate a moment, as he took a mouthful of coffee. Sipping calmly while the man next to him held the table groaning very loudly.

“Oh, fuck, Sir…Please…God...I want you.” 

He turned it down again, watching Rhett’s face closely, reducing the intensity until he saw Rhett relaxing again and increased it just a little. He didn’t want him too calm.

He raised the fork to Rhett’s mouth again. Holding it loosely in his hand, not close enough for Rhett to reach it.

“Open,” he said smiling, pushing his glasses up. He was enjoying this a lot.

Rhett’s eyes dropped to the table, before meeting Link’s gaze and opening his mouth slowly. Closing around the offered fork and chewing once it was removed.

“Slower Rhett. Chew properly.”

They repeated the process a number of times, Rhett becoming increasingly frustrated at the amount of time it was taking Link to feed him. Now that he had started eating, he realised he was starving.

The more annoyed Rhett became, the more distracted and slow Link was to comply. Until he had had enough of the game himself pleased that Rhett had managed to tolerate his frustration and not break and put his own plate aside and started feeding him reasonably close to his normal.

“So, we gotta get milk and then I wanna fuck you on my couch.” 

Rhett stopped breathing at the unexpected statement.

“Oh. Sir. That sounds… um….good.” 

“It’s not for you, Rhett.” 

Rhett closed his eyes briefly. Enjoying the image even more.

“Of course, Sir.” He shifted in his chair, a low moan escaping.

“I want to see you come now, though.” 

“Sir?” 

Link leaned his chin on his hand, the final forkful of food held at mouth height, swinging slowly from side to side out of reach again for now as Link held Rhett’s gaze.

“Are you really gonna try make me repeat myself all day, Rhett?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Good. Cause it’s gettin’ really old. Now, open.”

Once Rhett had swallowed the food he gave him a final mouthful of coffee as Jon arrived back to clear the plates away.

“Anything else I can get you, Sir?” 

Link looked at him steadily, his mind ticking over. Rhett felt himself blushing more from his own imagination than what Link could be coming up with.

“Another coffee for us both.” Link replied eventually, deciding to stick with his original idea, and added, “But, we’ll be back in a few minutes if that’s alright. I wanna make him come first. I kinda promised. Ok?” asked Link insanely calmly as far as Rhett was concerned.

Rhett blushed furiously, gripping the table, unable to meet the other man’s gaze, or Link’s. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. But fuck it all if he didn’t wanna come regardless. And the knowledge that Jon knew what they were going to be doing was making him wanna do it all the more. What the fuck had happened to dignity?

“Here is fine, Sir.” the other man replied, no reaction at all to the content of the conversation aside from a smile in his voice, “Or if you were after some level of privacy, the bathrooms over there are not shared with the front Cafe.” 

“Thank you, Jon.” He stood smiling down at the top of Rhett’s head, still firmly focused on the table.

“Come on, Rhett. You need to follow me.”

Link pushed into the bathroom, surveying the large room. Along one wall were the basins and mirrors while along the other a number of stalls. The gap between ten to twelve feet. His eyes moved over the walls of the stalls, rising three-quarters of the way to the ceiling as was often the case in public restrooms. A metal pole extending from the ceiling to the center of the line of stalls, stabilising them somewhat. Another pole on the outside wall of the cubicles at either end of the row. A number of urinals along the far wall.

Link leaned against the basins, his hands resting either side of his body, gripping the porcelain on either side, his ankles crossed, looking up at Rhett, who had moved to lean against the wall opposite him, careful to make sure the doors were either side of him.

“You blush very easily, Rhett.”

Rhett held Link’s gaze, still unsure if he was mad about Link telling Jon what they were doing, or incredibly turned on by it. Or a combination of both.

Link continued on softly.

“There are no safe words right now, Rhett. Well, there’s no yellow. I’m gonna ask you a series of questions.” 

Rhett blinked slowly, nodding a little. Still not trusting himself to speak.

“You will answer me, yes, or no. Sir. And your answer is final.” 

Rhett swallowed. “I understand, Sir.” his voice had an edge to it, that both men heard, and pretended they did not.

Link stopping himself from moaning. Instead, he continued speaking quietly.

“If you want me to stop, you will say stop. And that word is also final. I will stop immediately. But, you will not be able to come until much later in the day. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good,” said Link, explaining the situation to Rhett to make sure he realised that right now he had a choice, “I want to see you come. And you have already given me access to your body in whatever way I wish today. I am asking you now, though, because we are in public after all. And I have maybe nudged you out of your comfort zone a bit. Changed the playing field. So, I’m asking you again now, Rhett. Are you willing to submit to me here?”

“Yes.” his breathing loud in the tiled room. “Sir.”

“Put your hands above your head, baby. That pole there? Hold it.” 

Rhett slowly raised his arms, gripping the bar above him firmly. Stretching his torso slowly, his head resting back against the wall behind him as well. The shift in his posture moving the toy inside him again, causing him to moan quietly, the sound amplified by the surrounding walls. Link’s smile hungry as his eyes moved over his body.

“Mmm. You look very good, Rhett,” he stepped away from the basin, moving to the side so Rhett could see his reflection. He moved alongside him, his hand moving over his chest and stomach firmly, leaning close to lick one of his nipples. Rhett watched in the mirror feeling his arousal building even more. He agreed that he looked good. Sexy in a way that he had never thought he could. And he loved the effect he was having on Link.

“I want to secure your hands in place. Can I do that, Rhett?” 

“Yes,” he whispered back as their mouths meet. Link’s body hard against his own, their tongues moving against one another, both moaning loudly. Breathing the other in. Rhett barely aware of Link’s hands moving up his arms, the carabiner slipping between the rings on the cuffs behind the pole. His fingers, hot against his skin moving back down his arms, causing him to shift harder against Link, his skin ticklish despite the firm touch. Moaning into his mouth, “Please, Sir...ahhh, please touch me,” as Link’s hands continued down his body to his hips.

“Very soon,” he moved back over to the basins again. Leaning back, the remote in his left hand, his right again gripping the neighboring basin firmly. His knuckles white as he watched Rhett moving slowly. He turned up the toy again, smiling. Delighted at Rhett’s deep moan filling the room. Causing himself to feel a little lightheaded.

“Can I pull down your pants? Look at that hard cock you’re not hiding very well?” 

“Ohhh, Yes, Sir.” 

He walked over to him undoing his jeans quickly and pulled them roughly down, leaving them pooled at his ankles. Rhett’s cock hard and glistening under the fluorescent lighting.

“Mmmm. Very. Very nice, Rhett.”

Rhett continued to move his hips, trying to get more stimulation from the toy, his hands restrained above him and now his feet as well. He thought that he could probably come just thinking about what he looked like to Link right now. Knowing that he was rock hard and slick with his own precum.

He had forgotten where they are, or what he had been objecting to. All he wanted now was to see Link looking at him how he was now always. To obey any order that came out of his mouth. To see himself utterly undone at his feet. He moaned loudly again as the toy is turned up higher still. 

Link again moved back to the basins, holding onto the one beside him as if he needs the anchor, his eyes studying every movement, every breath closely, biting his lower lip as he watched Rhett’s cock twitching and swaying with the other man’s movements. Knowing that Rhett was his now.

The sound of the door opening was almost lost in Rhett’s moans, the man from the other table stood in the entranceway staring at Rhett. Link turned off the toy completely to get Rhett’s attention and his eyes jerked open, shock registered on his face before a loud, long groan came from him as Link turned it back on much higher than before, his legs almost buckling beneath him as he fought against his arousal, his body crashing against the cubicle wall behind him causing the whole line of stalls to shudder violently.

“Oh!..Fuck…..Sir….I….. ah….Fuck, please don’t ….ahhhh. make me come…” trying to fight the restraints so he could turn and hide himself from the other man.

Link watched him a few seconds, confirming Rhett was ok before his eyes shifted back to the other man.

“Yes?” 

“I, uh…” he started stammering.

“What?” said Link harshly, turning the toy down a little.

Rhett’s outpouring was taking on a desperate tone. But he still had not said stop. Link glanced at him again quickly. His head hanging towards the floor, clearly ashamed of his need. But he had not said stop.

“I uh...I just needed to use the bathroom.” 

“Well, hurry the fuck up, or you expect me to hold it for you?” 

“No..no. Sorry,” he almost ran across the room between them, barreling into the end cubicle and locking the door loudly behind him.

Link looked at the closed door with a mix of amusement and contempt before removing his glasses and walking over to Rhett.

“We can stop now and leave?” he said quietly to him.

Rhett’s breathing was very loud, his body still moving, his eyes tightly closed. He shook his head, whispering quietly.

“No. Please, Sir. No. Make me come.”

He smiled slowly, “Good boy. That’s good, honey. Would you like it if I touch you now?” 

His voice caught as he tried to reply, clearing his throat before trying again. “Yes, Sir.”

Link stepped closer to him wrapping his hand around him, stroking him slowly but firmly.

‘You’re ok?” 

“Ahhhh…….yeah…. Sir…. just, oh. Touch me. I wanna come for you.” 

“You know that little pervert is probably listening to you right now?” 

Rhett blushed again, but moaned low in his chest, thrusting into Link’s hand.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes. Yes. I know. Sir.”

Rhett opened his eyes at last and met Link’s gaze. 

“So good, Sir. Your hand’s…” 

“You want some more?” 

“Please.”

He turned up the toy again, reaching between Rhett’s legs and shifting it slightly, applying a little pressure. Rhett’s groans filled the room again, his body falling against Link and the wall again, being supported only by his restrained hands for a few seconds. Again the cubicles rattled on their fixtures.

Link’s mouth closed over his nipple, alternating between licking across it with soft wet laps of his tongue and allowing his teeth to graze over it, sucking it into his mouth firmly, closing his teeth around it again, Rhett tensing against him every time he did. Still extremely sensitive from the night before. Wanting Link to place clamps on them again now, knowing how much it would hurt. So fucking good.

Rhett’s moans filled the room and he rocked faster into Link’s hand. 

“Sir….make it hurt a little bit,” he said quietly. “Maybe a lot, Sir.” 

Link moaned against his chest, squeezing his cock a little harder, stroking a little faster, his own erection hard against Rhett’s thigh. His mouth closing further, his teeth extremely sharp against Rhett’s nipple. His free hand moving to the other side, squeezing and twisting slightly. Not very hard just yet, just enough to cause Rhett to groan and whisper to him how much he loved it. Wanted more. 

Both men could hear the rhythmic sound of the other man jerking off furiously behind the locked door.

“You gonna come for me, honey? All over the floor here. Maybe he will clean it all up for us.” 

Rhett moaned even louder. 

“Yeah, Sir… I… I think he will.” he smiled at the thought even as his brain questioned his current moral compass. He ignored it for now and focused instead on Link’s mouth on his skin, and his quiet words encouraging him to let go.

“You’re so fucking hard, baby. I want you to come for me, baby. I wanna make you feel real good.” Link began pumping his cock harder, no longer teasing, pulling Rhett’s head down so he could kiss him, lick and suck his neck, harder until he was biting the sensitive skin, his free hand again squeezing his sensitive nipple, moaning into his skin as Rhett moaned against him. Louder and more breathlessly as time went on. “You been such a good boy. I’m gonna make you feel real good, Baby.”

“Harder, Sir.” his voice hoarse and desperate. “Please, Sir...make it hurt...oh...fuck…..hurt real bad.” 

Link growls, his voice lowering further, speaking quietly just for Rhett to hear, “Daddy’s so proud of you, baby,” and bites down hard very close to breaking the skin, Rhett groans on the very edge of a scream, spasming against Link’s body as he came over the other man, his come hitting Link without any warning, hot and wet against his shirt. 

Link groaned without stopping his hand, his mind already swearing at himself at the sticky mess he was gonna have to deal with somehow, this godforsaken day, but still he stroked him, loving the incoherent gibberish and pained moans coming from the other man.

“That’s it, baby, make a nice big fucking mess for me,” he murmured mostly lovingly against his skin as Rhett continued to jerk against him. Link felt like laughing a little. But he swallowed his amusement and filed it away to help deal with the frustration that would surely rise up once Rhett’s orgasm had fully subsided and his focus wasn’t divided.

The walls shook again as Rhett rested against them heavily for the last time, his breathing still ragged but his erection slowly subsiding, conscious thought edging its way back in. His eyes felt very heavy. He realised his shoulders were hurting, and that Link was very quiet.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking under the bright lights. Looking down at Link’s determined face. The other man smiled a little, reaching up to disconnect the carabiner, Rhett feeling the sticky damp against his torso. His eyes widened a little when he realised what had happened, and he managed to stop himself from laughing out of nervousness or genuine amusement. It was pretty funny on some levels after all. But he guessed correctly that either reaction would start an argument. And he was still under Link’s control for a lot more hours.

Link lowered his arms to his sides slowly. Massaging the joints a little as Rhett moaned quietly. Only a little uncomfortable compared with the ache that he had had the evening before from the extended time he had spent tied to the cross.

He looked up at Rhett with the look of a long-suffering spouse sick of asking him to put the toilet seat down. He swallowed and tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

“Fuck.” said Link.

Rhett couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

Link grinned a little shaking his head, unbuttoning his shirt and carefully and removing it. Wiping his hands and Rhett’s dick clean with it. Rolling his eyes as he did so. 

He stepped back and looked down at himself, checking his pants for any more evidence. Looking up at Rhett for confirmation while he was still without his glasses.

“You’re good, Sir.” 

“You are bad. Very bad. And I am an idiot.” 

“I didn’t mean to, Sir...I uh…” 

“I know, honey. I’m an idiot.” He took Rhett’s arm, leading him towards the basins. “Careful, don’t trip, honey, come over here, careful...good. Now, bend over.” 

Rhett shuffled to the sinks and leaned forward slightly, moaning softly as Link removed the toy, dropping it in the basin in front of Rhett.

“Clean that, hmm? Just a little warm water and soap.” 

He bent and pulled up Rhett’s pants carefully, doing them up without trapping anything important, and then rinsed his own shirt in the sink beside Rhett. Their eyes meeting in the mirror. A smile in both.

Link led them back out to the cafe, settling back at their table, draping his wet shirt over one of the spare chairs.

Both men watched each other raising their cups to their mouths and taking a slow drink. Rhett squinting his eyes, Links eyebrows twitching. A slight smirk on both their faces.

Link put his mug down slowly. “Shall we go home? I think I deserve a good long fuck after that.” 

Rhett moaned softly, nodding a little, holding Link’s gaze.

“Good boy. I always get what I want. Eventually.” 

Rhett swallowed smiling. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

Jon approached the table as they were finishing their coffees, glancing over Link’s bare chest smiling broadly.

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?”

“Have a spare shirt?” asked Link, smiling a little. The hint of a blush on his face.

“Really, Sir?” 

“Fuck off, Jon. No one likes a smartass.”

They all laughed quietly.

“I am sure I can find you something suitable.” 

He returned a few minutes later with a white shirt for Link to wear very similar to the one he was wearing himself. Watching as Link pulled it on, smiling openly. 

“I think my Mistress is expecting your call?” 

“Yes, she is. Despite your current behaviour, I will be in touch very soon.” Link smiled, standing and shaking his hand firmly. “Good to see you, Jon. Thanks for the meal. And uh, the shirt.” 

“Any time at all, Sir.” He raised his eyebrow in question to Link and after receiving a nod turned to Rhett, extending his hand. “Always a pleasure seeing you too, Rhett.” 

Rhett blushed, but accepted his hand, shaking firmly while smiling up at him. “Ah, and you. Jon.” 

Link smirked.

Jon released his hand, looking back to Link smiling. “I’m a little jealous, Sir. If you don’t mind me saying so.” 

Link smiled wider. “No, Jon. You’re fine. I thought the two of you might get along well.” 

“You look like your hands are full in more than one way.” 

They both laughed quietly. Link slapping him on the shoulder as he moved around towards Rhett.

“Come on, Honey. You can’t sit here gawking at him all day. He has a job to do.”


End file.
